


Baby it's cold outside

by Anonymous



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Reader wants both, Sanada brothers are HOT, Seduction, Tags may change later, naughty reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reader really wants to get into Yukimura's pants but his shyness is making it hard.





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time writing Samurai fiction, hope you'll like it.

I was walking through the corridor of Ueda castle. I'm the wife of Sanada Nobuyuki.  
After the death of his parents Sanada Nobuyuki ascended the title as the Lord of Ueda. And Yukimura the younger Sanada, kept holding the family honor as he promised to be. 

As an orphan I was brought up by my grandma. I was married off to this family as peace treaty from South-East,though I was growing up in Kyto with my grandma most of the time. 

In there I was always a foreigner and exotic and exotic attracts attention. And truth to say, I used that attention full heartedly. Japan never lacks of cute boys and they are sweeter than any peaches. 

Oh how many times Umeku, our maid caught me in scandalous position in the garden! Huh, even on the day before my marriage I way to busy banging two silver fox haired boys. Grandma so pissed! 

Anyway to secure a safe future my grandma married me off to one the most honorable family and here I am in Ueda with Sanada family as their lady. And to tell you the truth, it was very dull and boring. Yes, Nobuyuki rocked my world in the bed regularly but he had works to do as a head of the family and I had nothing to do but sit still and look pretty and gaining weight. 

Then one bliss full day I saw him. The younger Sanada brother who couldn't be present in our wedding as he was off to war to uphold the family name and honour. 

Anyway I don't give two rat's ass about that toxic sentimentality. But I do give a lot of damn about Yukimura's ass. 

I mean just look at that hot piece of a specimen. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew I got to have that no matter what. 

Yes I am the wife of his elder brother but I can't help it. His sky blue eyes, boyish smile had me dreaming. And the way he blushes every time makes my heart race. And I was never for monogamy. Why settle for one when I can have too many? 

But the sad thing is, he doesn't remain at the castle for long. He has to join Shingen's side whenever the war rises. The rivalry of these clans! I just hate it. Why can't they all live in peace? 

Anyway, Yukimura is in the castle now. Apparently his clan has won in some sorts of battle and he has come to join his family. And I'm really happy about. 

Now is my chance to get what I have been craving for long!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about it so far? Let me know. :)


End file.
